Untitled
by Gene 3186
Summary: Untitled for now. RobinDick Grayson is 17, and has an encounter with Catwoman he won't forget. Not Graphic


Cats and Birds get along after All

Summery: Robin, (Dick Grayson) has an encounter with Catwoman, one he won't soon forget. Maybe a one shot, maybe not. Depends on what you guys want.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Robin sighed as the cold night air stung his face. He was seventeen, and it was a Friday night. He wasn't supposed to be running around kicking bad guys asses, he was supposed to be hanging out with friends, enjoying the start of another weekend. But his responsibilities held him from doing that. He wanted all the same things that any young man wanted, but his "night job" kept him from doing so. At least Batman let him patrol the Gotham's south and west sides by himself. So far it had been a quite night, and he was about to radio in, ask Batman if he needed help, but there was movement.

"What the hell…?" he slowly asked himself as he saw the figure move quickly but stealthily into the rooftop vent. The blue-eyed hero looked at the building itself and saw it was an expensive watch shop. The Teen Wonder stood, his cape billowing out. He was trying out the new uniform, pants this time because he figured it was time to retire the shorts and pixie boots. He wanted to be taken seriously now. He wasn't a kid anymore.

Robin leapt from the building, falling through the air, firing his de-cel cable at the last minute. The speed from the swing carrying him up and onto the rooftop. He entered the rooftop vent and shimmied down the shaft into the shop. He landed silently and looked around, pressing a small button on the side of his mask. The white lenses going green in favor of night vision. Dick heard a noise off to his left and moved quietly in the direction of it. He saw movement then, and a slow steady scratching sound. The Teen Wonder looked around the corner and saw a shape, obscured by shadows reaching into one of the glass cases. In the best Batman voice he could muster he said, "Halt."

The figure froze and then laughed. "Bird Wonder… I was wondering when you'd show up."

Robin raised a brow at that. "What?"

Cat woman stepped from the shadows and sauntered up to him. "I said, I was wondering when you would show up."

Robin was slightly confused. "I don't understand." He stated.

She laughed again, throatily and sensually. "I did my homework on you, Robin. I know you patrol this side of Gotham by yourself. So I figured I could take this time out to talked to you."

Robin's eyes widened significantly. "I don't follow." He said slowly.

She smiled, revealing perfect whit teeth behind full lips. Robin swayed slightly, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Let me help you understand, little Bird." She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, fully and deeply. She let him go and he stepped back.

"No! This is a trap I know it!" He looked around, afraid that any second goons were going to come out.

Catwoman grinned. "It isn't a trap, you silly little bird. It's something I've wanted to do for a year."

Robin's eyes widened at that remark. "Wha-" He was silenced by her mouth closing over his. This time he felt himself respond.

"Batgirl's a lucky lady…" she breathed when they parted.

"Uh… Batgirl doesn't really return my affections…" Robin said, then immediately clammed up, surprised at himself for revealing that.

"Ahh well she's stupid. Now come here, kid." She purred.

Robin stood like a statue. His instincts were at war with his mind. His mind screamed no, but his body was yelling at him to do it. She looked at him expectantly, and unzipped the front of her costume, as the mask was separate. He saw the deep valley between her breasts and he felt himself get dizzy. A warm feeling was spreading out from his heart and all over his body. The Teen Wonder's vision grew cloudy, as did his thinking.

She smiled and moved over to him, nipping at his neck. He groaned. He felt himself responding and with one final no from his mind he lost himself to her. The sight, the smells, all of it was intoxicating. He stopped only once, to say, "The masks stay on." And then went back to it.

Two hours later they laid naked, beside each other, grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats (sorry, had to do it.) and relaxing. Catwoman broke the scilence first. "I think I'm going to call you "Man Wonder" from now on."

Robin chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "You, know I've had this little thing for you since I first saw you…" He smiled sheepishly.

Catwoman grinned. "I do that to men, let me tell you." She laughed. "But only you and the Bat could keep up with me…"

He grinned and stood, streaching out, and giving out a loud groan. "I've really gotta get back on patrol…"

She smiled "I know. Once a goody goody, always a goody goody."

The Boy Wonder laughed and pulled his leggings on. He then pulled the tunic down and strapped his belt on. He looked down at her, streached out, and naked and leaned down for another kiss. This was something for the record books. He opened a window and leapt out, firing his jumpline. He was gone and she was alone.

Catwoman smiled and stood. She was dressed and gone in five minutes, not before taking a rather expensive watch. It was a good night for her.

End

Author's note: Love it or hate it, I want a review. Pointers are allowed.


End file.
